


Tank You Very Much

by Khalid



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blunt conversation, Cyborg Sex, Implied Anal, M/M, Post Deadpool movies, Telekinesis, X-men mansion destroyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: In which Cable finds some comfort in X-Force





	Tank You Very Much

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that popped into my head when I saw Deadpool. There’s no real spoilers unless you’re planning to be surprised about who lives in that movie...
> 
> I did a tiny bit of research on Nathan summers but a lot of the info conflicted, and mainly I wanted to write hot cyborg sex.
> 
> This will probably have a follow up with the actual sex but idk. As always, please feel free to leave comments
> 
> Edit: thanks so much to my fantastic beta for helping me come up with a better name

Colossus opened the door to the mansion.  
“Please make yourself at home” he said to the smaller man. Cable stepped in and surveyed the building quickly with his tech eye.  
“Where do I sleep?” This was really the only question on the mercs mind now that he’d finally accomplished his mission.

Colossus thought it over, most of the mansion was still destroyed and space was at a premium 

“you can stay in my room. We will find something suitable” He led the cyborg to his sparsely furnished room and gently set his hand on Cable’s bared metal shoulder. 

Cable looked up at him stolidly and then said “are you hitting on me?”

The metal giant passed a look of blank confusion for a moment, then lifted his hand. “I would not presume… please be comfortable” he moved back slightly to leave when cable reached out to touch his waist. 

“Fancy a pity fuck then?”  
Colossus froze and looked into Cable’s eyes briefly. “I do not pity you.”

This time, Cable turned away partially, about to move into the room when the gian metal hand pressed against his chest stopping him. He looked up into the giant’s impassive stare, realizing it was impossible to read eyes that looked like that. 

“Just a regular one then…”  
Colossus leaned over. Cable grabbed the giant’s belt and pulled him properly into the room, kicked the door shut and turned his face up to meet the metal man. 

Colossus tasted like metal but where Cable expected the cold, unyielding metal bonds that finished his own body, the mutant genes made the giant’s fleet strangely warm, slightly yielding and pulsing with life. He pushed himself into the big man, silently burning with the need of contact.

Colossus delicately ran his fingers down Cable’s collar, pulling off the man’s shirt in agonizing tenderness. Cable smacked his hand away. “Cut that crap out,” he whispered, dissolving his clothes telepathically. Colossus watched impassively until Cable grabbed his belt and pulled them together again. “Come on. You want this or not?” He asked tersely. Then, Colossus moved.

Cable suddenly found himself thrown onto the bed, the clang of the giant’s knee planting firmly by his thigh rang out in the empty mansion. Cable chuckled. “Music to my ears” the ring of a blade on a whetstone suddenly took on a whole new meaning. Colossus slid between Cable’s knees pressing their erections together

“Where do you want me?” He intoned, leaning their foreheads together.

“Just what you did when we were fighting… see how much of you you can get inside me” Cable growled in response 

Colossus hesitated momentarily over the proper lube, relenting when Cable laughed it off, showing off his perfect telekinetic control over his body. Colossus stared in awe at the effortlessly formed gaping hole before thrusting with abandon.


End file.
